The present invention is directed to a dispenser for articles adhered to a strip of release paper.
Articles which are adhesively backed are normally adhered to a strip of release paper for convenient storage prior to use. Typically, a multitude of such articles are adhered to a relatively long strip of release paper. Removal of these articles from the release paper can sometimes be difficult as the strip must be manipulated and sometimes contorted in order to peel a useful article from the strip. This process can result in damage to the useful articles and also can be relatively time consuming and inconvenient, especially when one has an immediate use for an article. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a dispenser to facilitate rapid and convenient removal of useful articles adhered to a strip of release paper.